Example embodiments relate to an anti-fuse circuit and a semiconductor device having the same.
A fuse or anti-fuse may be used for a semiconductor device, particularly, a semiconductor memory device. The fuse may be turned off when conditions are satisfied, while the anti-fuse may be turned on when desired conditions are satisfied. The fuse or anti-fuse may be used to select an operation mode of the semiconductor device, or enable a redundancy array when a defective cell is included in a memory cell array.
An anti-fuse circuit may break down a gate oxide layer of an anti-fuse cell transistor included in the anti-fuse circuit and sense a state of a broken anti-fuse. However, even if the gate oxide layer of the anti-fuse cell transistor is broken down, there may be cases where it is difficult or impossible to sense a state of the anti-fuse according to a breakdown state.
Accordingly, an anti-fuse circuit including not only a normal cell array having normal cell transistors but also a vote cell array having the same configuration as the normal cell array, has conventionally been used. As a result, an area occupied by the conventional anti-fuse circuit within a chip is increased.